Moments
by SqrrlGrl
Summary: A fanfic based off the song Moments by One Direction. Based around a rumor of what the song is about. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Young Love

**Hi everybody! I'm sure most of you are One Direction fans who are about to read this, so you have probably heard their song Moments, and you probably have heard the rumors about what the story is based on. Whether you believe these rumors or not, it's still a beautiful song, and I wanted to write a story based off the rumor that the song is based off a guy's girlfriend dying, and him trying to kill himself to be with her. So, obviously, this is going to be a kind of depressing story. If you haven't heard the song yet, I encourage you to listen to it. So please leave me reviews on what you think, where I should go with the story(though I think it is kind of obvious), and if there are any more One Direction songs you would like me to write a story based on. I love to hear all of your comments. So here it is, and enjoy! ****J**

Cedric cautiously leaned over to kiss Lily on the cheek. She grinned up at him, the usual bright blue of her eyes standing out past her black hair and pale skin. Cedric knew more than anything in the world that he loved Lily more than life itself. She brought out the best in him, things no one else saw; his feelings. He had a lot of them, yet he didn't show them to anyone except Lily. "What are you thinking about?" Lily whispered. That was one thing about Lily, you could always tell when he was thinking about something, or worried, upset, angry, or happy. She did that to everyone.

"You." It wasn't a lie either. Lily smiled as she kissed him. Whenever she kissed him, it wasn't like when other girls had kissed him. She expressed desire, sure, but it was sweet, and gentle, too. Sometimes, very rarely, he wished Lily weren't so gentle. Even though it was one of the things he loved most about her. She broke away first, and sat back into the couch. They had been laying there, like every day, talking for hours.

"Cedric, I need you to hold something of mine," Lily whispered as she got up to leave. She pulled a small book out of her pocket. " Don't read it until the time comes, you'll know when." Lily handed the book Cedric.

"Why do I need this?" He asked, once he noticed it was a diary. Although he was itching to read it, to know more about the girl he loved and knew so well. Lily walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "You'll find out soon enough," she whispered. Cedric was about to reply but couldn't. She had already walked out into the blackness.

Cedric walked out of the car the next day at school, Lily on his heels. He put his arm around her, as they always did in public. He watched as people stared. They had been dating for months and people still stared. Maybe it was because Cedric had changed so much since he met Lily. He watched the jocks glare at him and Lily. His used to be best friend, Ed, stood and watched them.

Cedric used to be popular. Living the dream of any guy in high school, some would say. He had been the quarterback of the football team, and the caption. He had dated all the popular cheerleaders. Now, he would say, his life had been dull. His life had had no purpose. Now he did have a purpose. Lily had taught him what he was missing out on.

Now he felt sorry for all his old buddies. They didn't realize that he was _alive_ now. And they were mad at him because of it. It made him sick in a way.

The bell rang, and he jumped slightly. Lily could tell something was up, but she just kissed him and said she loved him and went to class. Today was going to be a long day.

**Ok, so that's chapter 1. I know as of right now the stories not very good, but it will get better as it goes on. This was part of setting up the plot, as most first chapters are. So please leave me a review on what you think I could do better, or your opinion of the story. Thanks for reading! J **


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster

**Hi everybody! Here is chapter 2 of this story. I know I updated pretty soon, but I felt like the story wasn't complete or satisfying the way it was. This chapter is kind of depressing, though, so pre warning. So here is chapter 2, please leave reviews, I do take what you guys say in mind for future chapters. Enjoy!**

Cedric left the school building and went to go meet up with Lily. He finally found her and gave her a kiss once they were close enough. Lily the suddenly said, "Oh no, I left my purse in science. I'll be right back, Cedric." Cedric was given no time to reply as Lily walked away. He couldn't believe the scene that unfolded before him next.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Lily stepped out into the street. An eighteen wheeler, there to deliver supplies to the lunchroom, was speeding down the street, paying no attention to the road in front of them. Lily was in the middle of the road, silently walking, not yet aware. Cedric screamed, "Lily, look out!" Lily turned to look at him, then at the road in front of her. Lily screamed, but only for a split second before her scream was cut off abruptly. "Lily!" Cedric screamed as he ran towards her.

Lily went to the hospital, but was announced dead as soon as a doctor looked at her. Cedric stood with Lily's parents as they got the news. After that he felt numb, the world and his life were nothing, meant nothing. Anything would be easier than this.

Cedric quietly stood next to Lily's parents the next day, at the funeral. He thanked God that Lily's body was not here, in a coffin. Her body had been so bad off after the crash, they had cremated her. He would not have been able to take seeing Lily dead, in a coffin. She had always been too alive for that.

People from all over town came to the service. They lived in a small town, so the word had passed quickly. No one was truly sad for him, though. To them, it had just been some high school romance. But it hadn't been that way. Not for him, or for Lily. What they had could do anything, be anything. What they had had was stronger than anything some of the married couples here could even imagine. And Cedric knew that.

He saw some of his old friends there. They pretended like they cared. Ed even had the audacity to walk up to Cedric and say sorry and that Cedric should hang out with them again. _Yeah right. I would never, could never, be friends with the assholes who tortured Lily. How dare they even come to the funeral?_, Cedric thought. He didn't say it though. He felt like going and beating up Ed, too, but he didn't. Somebody would have stopped him. And Lily would not have wanted that. Cedric knew that. Lily would probably, if she had been there, said to forgive Ed and the other guys. That they really did care. Cedric knew that it was just Lily's forgive everyone no matter what they did to you personality though. Not the truth.

After the service, everyone went to the graveyard to bury Lily's empty coffin. Cedric had been one of the people carrying it, which made him sick. After Lily had been laid into the ground forever, everyone left to go to the party. _Why the hell do people have a party after someone has died?_, Cedric thought. So he didn't go.

Instead he talked to his Lily. Cedric sat at her gravestone for hours just talking to her. Asking her what he should do. He cried the whole time, not for himself, but for Lily. He knew deep down that she was in a better place, but he wished she could do everything she had wanted to do. She had wanted to be a nurse, to help people, and to be married, have children, go to college…but she could never do any of these things now. No one deserved to have their future taken away from them, when they were so young, and in such a horrible way. She had hardly gotten to live yet.

Then a thought came to Cedric. If someone so deserving of having a wonderful life hadn't gotten to live it, then someone undeserving, who had done nothing as his love had died, shouldn't either. He should be dead with Lily. Then another thought came to him, _Why don't I die for Lily?_

**Ok, so that was chapter 2. I know it was a lot more exciting than the first chapter. Please leave me reviews. I hope you enjoyed my story. And as always, thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: New Begginnings

**Hey everybody! I'm very happy with how well this story is doing. I do need more reviews from you guys though! This will be the last chapter of Moments. ): I'm sorry to see the story end, but I hope the end will be satisfying for you guys. So, here it is!**

Cedric stood on the sidewalk beside the intersection, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had decided that he wanted to die the same way Lily had died, so he would know exactly what she had gone through. He wanted to be with her, to hold her, like he had so many times before. He sat down on a bench, and put his bag down next to him. He began messing through it, until he found something that made him stop cold.

It was a book. The diary that Lily had given him, the day before she died. She had said he would know when the right time would be to open it, and right now, he couldn't think of a better time. He smiled, it was almost as if Lily had known something would happen to her. Cedric cautiously opened the book, and a paper fell out. He opened it to find it addressed to him.

_Dear Cedric, _

_I can't tell you how much you mean to me. I've never truly believed in having one special person for everyone, that was perfect for you. But you made me believe it. I have never been so close, or felt so strongly, for anyone in my life. I know how much you gave up to be with me, and I can't thank you enough for what you did. You gave up being popular, having the ultimate teen experience, but you gave it all up to be with me. I know how much that must've hurt you, although you never showed it, or expressed it to me. _

_But, anyway, the main reason I wrote this, and gave this book to you when I did, is because somewhere in my heart, I knew one day we wouldn't be together. Maybe we would break up, or one of us would move away, or, if we did stay together, one of us would die. Because of this, I wanted to tell you some things. _

_I knew if something happened between us, I wouldn't want to be with anybody else. But I do not want you, do not, want you to do that too. You need to find someone else, someone who would love you as you are. I know you may not feel like you're ready right after, I know you Cedric, you wouldn't be, but please try. For me. I could never be happy, wherever I am when you read this, if you could not move on. It would destroy me. _

_I like to think that what we have, our love, can last forever. That nothing will come between it, that it will never end. And, as I wrote this, I know it is true. Even if we do break up(if we do it better be a good reason), I will always feel love for you, I will always feel the way I do right now, and I want you to know that, Cedric. _

_I'm so sorry if what brought us apart was my fault. If it is, I shouldn't have been so stupid as to leave you, whether I controlled it or not. So please forgive me if I ever caused you hurt, or pain. It will one day be better, I know it will._

_And as I conclude this letter, I want you to triple pinky promise that if something did happen between us, that you would love again, find love again. I could never be happy if I knew you weren't too. You've always been so sensitive Cedric, but always believe in love. Sometimes it comes in the strangest places. We would know of course. ;) _

_Your love, _

_Lily_

Cedric wiped the tears off his cheeks as he finished the letter. Once again, it was almost as if Lily had known what would happen to her. That he would try to do this to himself. But hearing Lily's words assured him. He could go, and die, but he would get his ass kicked by Lily if he did, wherever she was.

Or he could take her advice. He could try to find someone to love, no one could compare to Lily, no one could replace her in his heart. But way deep down, he knew that Lily had always wanted him to be happy. This letter proved that, if what his mind knew didn't. So he shouldn't do it. Lily wouldn't like it, she would be angry and devastated at the same time if he did do it.

So he decided not to. He took the book, and carefully put the letter back inside. He would always keep this letter, no matter what. He walked down the sidewalk, but he looked behind him at the intersection. He had been so close to being with Lily again, to killing himself. The urge to be with her again almost sent him running to jump into the street but he didn't.

Right before he turned around again, he saw a girl staring at him. She must have been watching him the whole time. She hurried over to him. She had bright red hair, and big brown eyes. She was beautiful, in an unique way. Cedric instantly liked her, she seemed like one of those warm people you could be friends with in one meeting. She had tears in her eyes, she really had been watching him the whole time. She wiped them away slowly and whispered, " I saw what you were doing. You were going to jump in the road weren't you, I can tell. And I'm so sorry I'm crying, but I can't stand to see other people cry, some people say I'm too sensitive," She smiled, almost to herself. She had a beautiful smile, he couldn't help but noticing.

"You look like you need to talk to somebody, like you need a friend." She held out her hand and Cedric shook it. "I'm Anna, by the way," she whispered.

"My names Cedric," Cedric said. She was just too easy to talk to, she talked so fast, it was almost comical.

"Cedric. It's such a nice name. Do you want to go get coffee? You need to talk to somebody, Cedric. And I am up for the job." Anna grinned from ear to ear, and held out her arm.

"Coffee would be great.' Cedric grinned to himself. Lily had been more right then he had thought. Something was already happening between him and Anna, he could already feel it.

**Ok, that was the end of the story. I hope you guys liked it, I tried to make it nice instead of depressing or boring, like the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed, please leave reviews. Also, be sure to check out my other stories, or if you think I should make another story based off a song, let me know in the reviews. As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
